2014-08-17 - A Tale of Wenches and Cannons
They were invited by virtue of their connection with the Royal Prince, given the opportunity to join in the latest troubles facing the Royal Navy. In this case, it would be increased piracy amongst the Shadowpaths. In truth, the journey past the first few hours is taxing unless one has a particular love for the wild seas. The Storm Witch, with its recognizable silhouette, works alone on this trip having split from its escorts as they headed north. Gerard comes from his room, a folder in his hands, going over his notes as sailors make their rounds and dinner is wrapped up by the scullery crew. And the first hour for poor Krishna who has never been very ship worthy was spent throwing up over the side of the ship and whining to poor Lucian about it. Once the worse of it was over, Lucian gave her something for sea sickness and she managed to keep it down. Right now, she ships at some water, curled up to the side of the ship and glaring at just about everyone except Lucian right now because he made her sickness disappear. As a side-note, added to the dagger Krishna normally carries, she also has a sword and mace with her, loaners from the Mandrake armory as her personal items are still being made by Micah. Lucian was standing on the deck with his arms crossed, after treating the fellow land lubber. His doctors bag had been stashed away for the time being. He look at Krishna, "Quite whining. We will have to move Calvary Units by sea. Pirate show up to steal our ships and horses. I am not going to tolerate you having a tummy ache. You are the body guard of Dutchess." If Krishna stops looking up from her throw up long enough to see that though he says it deadpan. There's a smile on his lips. Lucian turns at the arrival on deck of the prince, "Prince Gerard." Ylva is also keeping to herself, though this may have far more to do with normally being one of those pirates or raiders rather than being on a navy ship. For the girl has sea legs and then some. And apparently a distrust of senior Mandrake's. That or wanting to fly beneath their radar for the most part. So she's busied herself with the workings of the ship, helping out where she can lend a hand. Kite. And proud. Hey, she's not complaining now that she stopped throwing up! But Krishna does glare at Lucian, "I'm aiming for your boots next time." Though it's said in half jest. Something about Lucian's boots...and on-going gag between them. Though when the Prince arrives, Krishna yawns and misses the greeting part. Hey, she did a lot of work already today with the throwing up! Though her eyes do find Ylva occasionally to keep track of the girl. Why? Because she thinks that is what Celeste would want, not because Krishna is an elder Mandrake. "Ho, Dragon General." Gerard answers Lucian, as the man approaches him. "How ye've been, scaly bastard?" He slaps the man upon the shoulder, "Lovely day, isn't it?" The tortured woman struggling to gain her sea legs is given the politeness of a turned eye despite the glaring. Ylva is not met with derision or a leer, suggesting that the men have worked with women on the ship in the past. Noticeably, the Unicorn and the Sea-bound Ship which serve as the Northern Fleet's flag. It suggest that the Prince is looking to bait a raider into a fight. Lucian laughs and returns the shoulder slap, "I am fine, Your highness. My bride is not with me, so I do not have to worry about you making her blush. How are you? A fine day to be starting a fight. What is the foe that we're facing today?" He looks back to Krishna, "Cousin, I would be fearful of falling dragon droppings. They are larger than a seagulls." He points to some of the sea birds circling around the mast." He looks to Ylva tracing Krishna's line of sight but does not inquire. Ylva finds her way back to deck with a low rolling walk that speaks of time spent at sea despite her youth. She is careful to keep her paces a measured distance away from the others, not counting herself among their number too greatly by the looks of things. "I will have to try and not cause her to blush the /next/ time we cross paths. As for the why, Reavers working off the shadowpath, ambitious thugs who stepped into the vacuum that came with the Navy being so invested in Kitezh for that year." Gerard answers, scratching at his jawline as Ylva walks past. "I do not think tha--" He pauses as a sailor overhead calls a warning, "Two black sails, North-North East." The Prince turns, "Glass!" When a sailor passes it to him, he offers it to Lucian. "That, I believe, is what we were looking for. Care to take measure of the enemy?" "Ah, I've suffered worse," Krishna retorts back to Lucian. "Or did you forget my up-bringing?" And sadly, she's actually serious about that. Dragon droppings wouldn't be the worse humiliation, pain, and suffering she has experienced at the hands (or ass) of men. She takes another sip of water before she adds, "I am really curious though on what happened with Izett and Gerard that makes her blush each time. That was a very...interesting reaction I saw previously," refercing her return from her 'disappearance' when she first met Prince Gerard. Krishna forces herself to stand and caps her water, before hooking the bottle to a belt she wore for this event. "Ylva!" She calls the other woman over to her. It is the first time that Lucian may have actually seen Krishna be protective outside of Celeste. Lucian takes the spy glass. The dragon General begins to take measure of the enemy. " Black Sails. They're bold a bold lot." He says watching, "What is your plan and what role do you need me to play?" He was educated enough in the way of a sailor and Naval tactic to keep his tactical advice to himself. Unless Gerard got Seahorse Calvary. He though retorts to Krishna, "So have I beyond being puked upon. It does not mean I wish to be puked upon all the same." As far as Ylva, Lucian has not been informed that she exists. He knows Krishna knows people, so he does not think twice. Ylva frowns as her name is called, mis-matched eyes turning to lock on the other girl. The feet that carry her towards the royal and duke are heavy ones. They're not quite dragged across the deck but it's a close thing. She nods gruffly to them all. "You called?" is asked of the other Mandrake girl. "When they realize we are not to be intimidated, they will attempt to gain position on us to cripple the masts." Gerard explains, as Lucian observes crossbow men hurrying across the deck of one of the Black Sails. "If successful, they'll approach from the flanks away from our cannons and come aboard. Supplies will be claimed, men and women valued for slaves, and the ship put to fire." He points, "We have to keep them from acting in coordination, and to do so, we need to take the aggression. How do you feel about waterfire?" Oil, highly flammable. "I have a cask of the stuff below, if you and a rider wish to try your luck to set fire to one of them with your unique shapeshifting gift. There'll be dangers though. Arbalest for sure, but perhaps a mage as well. I will not force you with our limited intel." He nods at Ylva, despite her reluctant approach. "I hollered," is Krishna's retort to Ylva. She really does wonder what is up with that girl! She seems so shy sometimes! "Pick things up, the battle is to start. I want you to stay close to me." She then nods toward Gerard, "I'd offer, but I've never ridden a....Dragon before. So I'll likely not be the best individual for the job. That and explaining it to Izett would be...awkward." Yes, she just made a sexual joke about Lucian of all people. Right in front of a PRINCE, prior to a major battle. "I'll be ready to handle any borders. If you have extra crossbows or bows, I am also trained in their use if you have need of that," Krishna offers. Ylva stares at Krishna for a long few seconds, finally blinking odd eyes at her in an uncomprehending manner. "Why, do you need defending?" She looks the girl over, then the weapons she's bearing as she unsheathes her own rather mundane looking blade. "If you do not know how to use them you should not have been given them." That said she turns towards the direction the black sails are coming from and there's a sudden and very feral grin on her face. Lucian considers for a moment and then smoke comes bellowing out of his nostrils and a small wisps, "I do not fear it, your Highness. Though I may not have need of it. I can produce my own fire. Though I will trust you." He shakes his head at Krishna's joke and does not comment. Though Ylva says something and he chuckles, "Krishna, I believe she reviled you for the delicate proper Lyoness Lady that you are." Of Course Lucian knew the truth about Krishna and he knew just exactly how helpless Lyonesse ladies truly are. "Well, if ye'd like to convince someone to assist, ye have your choice of it." Gerard says, "Uncover the cannons, lad, and to arms. I plan to make these pirates duck or bleed, and so should ye." The sailors know their work, though some do bring up buckets of water to fight fire. "Good luck, Dragon General. The rest of ye, we'll be focusing on the other ship. Trim sails, 30 degrees!" "Defending? Ylva...just stay where I can keep an eye on you." Krishna sighs at that. "I invited you, as a result, you are my responsibility." She just shakes her head. "Don't make me bring up the brightly colored strings Lucian," she threatens the Dragon General with. Krishna is relaxed as there is nothing she can do right this second. Ylva gives Krishna a look. A look that says she is going to do the *exact* opposite of what she's been told. "Uh huh," is all she says in a very noncommittal fashion. The Kite's eyes stay locked on the ships that are approaching and she moves to the edge of the rail, all too keen to get into battle. Lucian nods and then growls not in an entirely human voice, "Stand back." Then the air around him shimmers, there are the painful sound of bones popping and changing, the growls and grunts from the dragon general becoming more and more beast like. Where a man had stood, stands a dragon just a bit bigger than a war horse, copperish in colors. A thin tendril of smoke escaping his nostrils. His tongue darting out to taste the air. Then he looks at Gerard, "If any booty is captured, I claim the shinnies." Then he takes off running across the deck without a warning then leaps off the side of the ship. His wings spreading out to catch the wind just like the sails , he dips down nearly into the water. His claws splashing across the water as he begins to beat his wings to get lift. His head extended toward the black sail ship instructed by Gerard. He lets out a mighty roar of anger. "Are you seriously going to be a pain in the ass Ylva?" Krishna shakes her head, "Don't. It's not worth it." She calls it on the young woman. "Why the hell did Celeste say I look you up?" She grumbles the last to herself. But she then steps away form Lucian and watches him as he transforms. "That...sounded exciting," and she sounds a little breathless at that. Yep...Krishna has a twisted streak a mile wide. As she watches Lucian take flight she then says, "The cost would be worth it," softly and mostly to herself. Ylva also can't resist watching the dragon take flight with a hungry look suddenly taking over her expression. She wants. And not the shinnies. That. She will get that. She finally drags her attention away from Lucian and back to the other girl. "I don't know. Are you planning on standing in front of me? Then yes." It's delivered entirely dead pan and her eyes keep straying back to the raiders and where the dragon is heading. Gerard draws his sword, and salutes Lucian at his request as the dragon's wings kick up a breeze before lifting off. He turns away to face the other ship as cannon fires soon rock the air, smoke curling up from heated muzzles and water jettisoned up into a wet spray above all aboard as the Black Sail returns the favor. With the wind at the Sail's side, they have the advantage but Gerard seems confident. "Trim sails back, slow turn to broadside!" Some of the sailors scuttle forward with crossbows, already loading their weapons as a young man barely old enough for a ratty mustache gives Krishna a bow as well. The Pirates on the ship that Lucian approaches call out warning, surprise and shock replaced by sudden movements as they prepare to unleash a volley on the approaching drake. A bow is not Krishna's specialty, but she knows how to use it efficiently enough. A trained Knight and taught in all fighting forms, both respectable and dirty. She accepts the bow and quiver with arrows with a nod to the young man, actually sparing him the blunt of her bad attitude. Lucian lets out a snarl as the pirates of the black sailed ship choose to stand and defy him. His wings flapping as he draws closer to the ship. He makes no secret as he begins to set up his bombing run and that is where the arrows begin in honest. The dragon doding them as he flies toward the pirate vessel. Lucian inhales a deep breath looking as if he is going to bellow once more and holds. Then setting up his run and coming in low to shoot a jet of magical flame across the deck of the pirate ship aimed at the base of the mast. Lucian exhales shooting the spray of fire at the pirate ship's deck, a ballasta lets loose a bolt of steel and oak larger than the man's forearm straight toward's Lucian's chest. It forces the dragon to turn at the last moment peeling off. Half of his fire breath shooting harmlessly across the sea. The flames of the dragon catches the fore of the ship, and force the pirates to think about something other than assisting their allies but the mast is saved by that quick thinking bastilla crew. As for the conflict between the Witch and the Black Sail, cannon fire is exchanged and one ball smashes through the deck and takes a pair of sailors with it. Crossbow fire is exchanged as the two come broadside to the other, smoke and fury all about. That's when the first hooks are swung across but it is not the pirates who take the aggression but the Navy. These are no timid merchants but well-seasoned men with years of training. "Over and across, lads and lasses! I want to see some white shirts made red! Go!" Ylva's eyes hungrily watch the battle, any other thought ushered out at a quick two step. Her attention is solely on that and when the order to use the lines is given Krishna's words are long forgotten. The blonde haired, mis-matched eyed Kite is up for a fight and she's one of the first out to use the lines to carry her across, blade carried and held in a way that more than suggests this is not her first time. Krishna assists with the arrow play, oh yes she does! Not that she likely hits much. But that bow is dropped as she soon goes across the grapple lines with Ylva, following at her heels as she draws her sword! There is a cry of battle from her lips, guttural and violent sounding as she throws herself into battle! But her main concern seems less about ranking up the most kills and making sure Ylva's back is covered. The arrows and the ballista send Lucian up and away from the pirate ship he fights by himself. Then he all of a sudden he swoops down landing in the fire he created. He lets out another roar of defiance. Another ballast bolt is let loose at the sound of the roar towards Lucian's location. There's a heart beat and out of the flames emerges not the great predator of the skys but a man. His body and clothing unscathed by the flames in his hand a Calvary saber with flames licking up and down it. He lets out a yell, "MANDRAKE!!" Then goes charging toward the unwash horde of crew. The effect does not have the desired effect on the crew as the raise their blades to go charging the dragon general themselves. The sailors press forward, though not all can get across for pirates work to repel them. Ylva and Krishna work as a tandem, at least in theory, one of the first across and cutting down the few that stand before them. The Kitezh woman has a purpose here, it seems, and that is to find the man with the most impressive hat. With a great colorful peacock feather atop his buccaneer's hat, that mustachio'd man is not difficult to pin and he senses the danger to his left in time to draw his blade and face off with Ylva with a sneer. "A /wench/?" He seems vaguely insulted. "Gerard leaps across the gap in one big hoah of motion, landing with bent knees to grab the first pirate and fling him head over heels into water. He is not a skillful warrior, his motions broad and telegraphed but damned if he is not an impressive fighter. A single stroke of his saber smashes through a wooden buckler and the arm beneath it, as he holds the line for the rest of the boarding crew to cross over. Ylva is just all sword, baby. She knows how to handle that thing, that's for sure. She ploughs her way through the pirates in order to hone down on her target and then smirks at him as he greets her with that particular word. "No," is corrected in a challenge as she swings her blade to the fore. "A Kite!" And that might well be her battle charge, for she wastes no time in laying into the man after it. Her style? She's quick, relying on speed and cunning rather than agility. And she means to have him. And Krishna brings up the rear in purpose as Ylva merely charges forward. She was about to be Knighted and is seasoned from many battles in working as a unit. As a result, she not only watches Ylva's back, but she is handling a three-dimensional battle! The clash of her sword sounds, and she actually rolls back at one point when a heavy ax knocks her sword from her hand! Her foot snapping up to kick the buy in the balls as he charges forward, her sword snatched back up to stab him through the gut for a slow and painful death as his ax drops just behind her head. She then rolls back to her feet, fighting once more to make sure Ylva has no distractions in her duel! The saber Lucian carries is a bit long for the close in work of ship fighting not quite as short as the pirate sabers. As the pirates masses rush forward to fight Lucian. The vanguard those few individuals that were fast and believe them superior strike out at the knight first. They find this to be their end as his blade taste and sears flesh with powerful skilled blows dropping hook, spear, and saber with equal immunity. He dances through them as if he knows which way they will strike before they do. His path cutting toward the mast. That's when the crew begins to gain up on him, the dragon general no longer able to catch the pirates missteps. The first cuts begin to happen as he dodges one attack only to land in another. Still the pirates fall but now each death costing the dragon general his blood. The man looks like he is about to spit, but put on the back foot by the woman's aggression. He is forced to give a few steps before he is confident that he can match her, sparks coming off where their blades collide as they dance in the midst of the melee. Though at times a pirate attempts to cut into the duel, Krishna cuts into them and wards away any intervention as the two have at it. The captain shortly finds that he has no breath to taunt, sweat beading on his forehead as he strains the depth of his swordsmanship. He is good, but Ylva is better, a truth that is slowly catching up with him. So, with a sudden flourish to give himself space, he spins and draws a long-necked pistol from his waistband and brings it up in alignment to take a shot. Ylva's grin only spreads as the fight commences and proceeds. Someone is having fun. Far too much fun. And given the relative skill levels she soon knows who is in control of this fight. "Too much for you to handle?" is taunted at the pirate Captain in a thick Kite accent. And then there's the gun. He blade suddenly spins in the air as she goes to rend wrist from arm and then cuts straight back again in order to detach head from neck. Don't make her angry. You won't like her when she's angry. Just like that, not thunder but a whimper of agony followed by a gurgle as the Captain is rid of both hand and air with two simple strokes of the Kite's blade. Thump. There is a cry of alarm from the Pirates at the sight. When Ylva notices her surroundings after the Captain's ill-timed death, she will see them bloody and gut decorated, and not surprising slippery! Krishna had created a circle around the girl with her rolls and tumbles as she came up fighting after dodging other attacks, not only warding people off, but adding one death on top another one as they pile up. Krishna is shockingly unwounded but for some bruises, though sweat drips off her to the point she has to blink rapidly to prevent from being blinded. She wouldn't be able to fight like this if she wore full knight armor. Ylva would have to move some to find someone else to fight as her area was effectively kept clear of interference. Despite Lucian's trouble aboard the unboarded vessel, the one that the sailors have claimed has been fully cowed. The few pirates that remain throw their weapons to the deck and announce their surrender. "Alright men, bind and store protocols!" Gerard says, cleaning his blade with a rag. "Let's get our flags up, and see about the other ship..." He turns his gaze to it. Lucian fights harder and harder and becoming more and more wreckless with each step. Though blood from wounds streak down his form and in places he's been beaten, blooded, and in one case has a pierced side though his flesh has stood up to cuts and damage that would fall a normal man in armor. With each step Lucian takes the pirates pay with lives. He pays with his blood. He's inches from his destination. When a man that Lucian thought dead with a short club rises behind the knight stepping up to club him in the back of the head. Sending the dragon knight sprawling on the deck and knocked out. Ylva spins to take on the next man, paying no heed to the peacock who has just fallen at her blade. And then she finds there is no next fight and her attention shifts to Krishna. There is no thank you. No hugs or kisses, or glorious sisterhood in battle. She just grunts at the lack of a target and starts looking around for one. "They surrendered, we have bigger fish to fry." And then Krishna looks out over to the other ship and frowns when she sees a crowd gathered about in one area of the ship and nothing more. "The Dragon General is there alone," she says. "We need to go.../now/. Just burn this ship and leave them to their deaths," she suggests to Gerard, "They are slowing us down." No compassion toward the criminals, not that Gerard has to listen to her. But she seems impatient to get to Lucian. "You can both swim, I hope?" Gerard says, waiting only for an answer before he grabs at Krishna first. Oh, so that's what getting thrown by the strongest man in the world feels like. Ylva, like Krishna, gets the option to dive overboard or be flung toward the ship but it's a decision she has to make quickly! Ylva turns her attention to the other ships, scowls at it and heads for the rail of the boat. "Of course I can," is spared back at Gerard as she lines up to dive. Her sword is stashed before she leaps over board and makes her way through the waves towards the other vessel. The distance covered with one motion is incredible, a quarter of the distance covered with a single explosive motion that has hair whistling past Krishna's ear before she splashes down in the water. Ahead, one pirate flips Lucian over onto his stomach and calls for the captain who approaches with bared steel and murder in his eyes on the unconscious dragon. "Ah, unicorn's tits, throw me," Krishna growls out. And she actually lets out a bit of a gasp when she gets thrown through the chair, sword in sheath once more! She tries to straighten her legs and toes and cross her arms over her chest as she goes into the water, holding her breath. She fits to swim upward, gasping for breath when she comes back up and then heads for the other pirate ship with strong sweeps of her arm. Strong swimmer? No, she's just strong and has no armor, not even leather armor to weigh her down. She is getting to her Dragon General as quickly as...shit, did she just think of him as hers?! She needs her head examined! Ylva doesn't pay the thrown girl any heed, just diligently working her way through the waves towards the other boat. One goal in mind. One thought. Get and board it. Worry about the rest later. Krishna, with her strongman help, gets to the ship first but one has to struggle to not be pulled under the boat and even more so how to get aboard it. The captain of the pirates look to the distant Storm Witch, and calls for a change of plan. "We got a nob on board, let's take his arse to the wharf and make the calls for ransom with the house. We arrr done here!" Krishna does struggle a bit, and she gets more bruises, does some more cursing that would make a Black Knight proud, as she finally manages to climb up the side of the boat with the use of her dagger and sheer strength. She pulls herself up over the railing, dripping wet still and pissed off looking as the hair on one side of her head hangs limply her eyes are cold and fierce. "Hey, wenches! You got something that belongs to me," Krishna growls out. "I'm here to take repayment for damaging it, in blood." Ylva takes the longer, more tiring route to the ship and slowly hauls herself aboard, drawing her sword just before she makes the deck. There's a low growl from the Kite as she launches herself into the fray with a wild abandon that speaks of a temper surfacing and rational thought fleeing. Krishna leaps off the railing, slopping boots smacking against the wooden planking of the ship's deck. The pirates charge, and she stands unmoving as she lets them. Well...until they are on top of her and then she ducks and pushes forward to trip the front liners right over the railing! Now THAT was dirty! When she comes up, it is with her dagger to permit easier movement, as she grabs bodies with her free hand and strong-holds them as human shields while she works her dagger! What blood was washed off is getting back on her clothes again as she makes a human-sounding roar and attacks with her whole self. It is only after people leap back from her that she pulls out her longsword. And it is with her longsword that she makes a charge and wide arcs of powerful slices as she works to clear the enemies! She is....actually grinning, widely, teeth bared, and laughter bubbles up from her throat as a blood lust madness seems to tease the edge of her mind. The pirates, already having suffered one suicidal attack, are surprised to see another one. This time though, there's backup, and they cannot focus upon a single threat and are forced to make quick decisions. Which are not quick enough to save the first two or three who are cut down immediately. Splitting up, a squad of spearmen charge Ylva, planning to take advantage of their range while others swarm toward Krishna to try and pin down the bottle-breaking balls-kicking wildling. The captain calls out orders, aware that the Storm Witch is slowly turning towards them as well. Spears? Ylva can take spears! Ylva can take anything when the fire is upon her and burning brightly in her eyes. Krishna is not the only one who is laughing a blood curdling cry into the air. But soon the young Kite really is gurgling blood in her throat as one of the spears slides past that deftly wielded sword and straight through the girl, slicing up from abdomen and up through her throat, coming out of her neck before she falls. "Damn it! Lucian, wake up!!!!" Krishna is yelling, screaming, cutting people apart in a sudden rage when she sees Ylva go down. She is bloody, messy, and violent. "I'll kill you allllll!" And completely bat shit crazy. Congrats! Krishna just lost her temper. Krishna's knight training has her plowing through, her cuts smooth and effortless, the exhaustion from earlier gone from the shot of adrenaline. She supplements with kicks to knee caps and balls, with grabbing someone's long hair to yank them in the way of in incoming sword, and generally run amonk with dirty tricks and fighting since she doesn't have a shield on her. Her skill, her determination, it brings her ever forward, honoring her promise. The pirate's morale is not at it's highest at the moment, between the defeat of their sister ship and three fierce combatants that boarded their ship, though they cheer at the sight of Ylva as she is pierced through and through on all sides by spears. Blood spills from her lips as her sword falls from fingers which have lost their ability to grasp and hold. She is propped up, and one of the spearmen grasp her head to check to see if she has really fallen. The rest are struggling with Krishna, who never seems to quite be caught, but the numbers are against her and she is running out of room. The sound of battle rouses Lucian, it wasn't Krishna orders. He looks around a bit wild eyed as he tries to figure out what going on and where he's at. The recognition never really comes but he struggles to his feet taking up a spear of a fallen pirate. He begins to stab at Krishna's opponents. He slurs, "Where you come from?" Dripping well, Krishna says, "The bloody sea! Help Ylva!" She...doesn't have hope for the girl, and...she's pissed! And has she cuts and stabs and tosses another man overboard with her strength! Well...she's up to the captain. "Bastard...," and she goes full out. She attacks with her sword, her power and toughness running ragged! She is going to need to ask Corwin for new clothes again....she messed these up with blood and cuts that she didn't completely dodge from! The man is not the soldier Ylva's was, shrieking as he is approached. His storm gun is drawn and fired, but only into the back of his guardian that Krisha leaps past. He doesn't even manage to get his sword up before he is cut down, blood splashing across Krishna's cheek like war paint. Mandrake Women, am I right? The pirates, too few to fight try to surrender but we know their fate. The Witch will not be taking any further prisoners this night it seems. Lucian will probably need stitches. Yeah doctors who need doctors. Unless Gerard gets there fast enough, which he does not! Because each one will be ran through and murdered, even if they surrender..and even Luican cannot stop the very angry and pissed off Mandrake woman! By the time Gerard's ship connects, Krishna is standing in a pool of blood, dripping with sea water and watered down blood, a low growl coming from her as she walks toward Ylva unhappily. "I'm...going to get in trouble," she says as she stares down at the dead Kite. Maybe...she can tell Celeste Ylva ran away?